


Protecting You

by lvlss (orphan_account)



Category: Zquad, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Islamophobia, Solo Artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lvlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'll always protect you, no matter what."</i>
</p><p>Or when Zayn and Y/N leave a club after their fun night out, trouble quickly ensues outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting You

"You ready to go, babe?" Zayn shouted near my ear. The music in this club was amazing but surely deafening. I stopped swaying my hips to the beat and nodded my head. He held out his hand for me, escorting me off the extremely crowded dancefloor. I squeezed his hand tightly as the number of people became overwhelming to pass through. 

The neon purple and pink lights slowly disappeared as we walked out into the streets of Los Angeles. "It's so quiet out here." As soon as the sentence left my lips, we were both bombarded with cameras and some of Zayn's team were catching up with us, staying close behind.

"Zayn, Zayn, ________, Zayn, __________!" Hundreds of people screamed for our attention. Zayn just casually waved at everyone while I tried to keep myself hidden in his side, not really wanting to be photographed after I had been drinking for most of the night and probably looked like trash. 

"__________, how does it feel to be dating a terrorist?!"

"Zayn Malik is a terrorist!" 

"Fuck you for leaving 1D, you selfish bitch!" 

"__________, we hate you!"

"Ugly whore!"

"How are you gonna talk all that shit on twitter but you can't even release an album, Zayn?"

"You arrogant bitch!"

I looked up towards Zayn and he had the fakest smile on his face as we tried to reach the car amongst this mob of people. My blood started boiling as I kept hearing the same ignorant comments being repeated about Zayn. As my head turned towards the source of the vile comments, I quickly ran towards both of the shouting females.

Everyone, including Zayn, was screaming my name and security tried to grab me but I simply couldn't be stopped. I was so livid that these _young_ girls would actually stalk Zayn just to yell these hateful things. He didn't deserve that and he never did throughout his whole career. I instantly caught up with the blonde one and threw a jab to her eye before twisting her hair in my hand and pounding my fist against the back of her head. 

"Don't you ever fucking come at Zayn like that again!" I huffed, letting all my suppressed rage pour out through my hands as I start connecting blow after blow to her face and head as the crowd closed us in entirely, making it easy for me to stay on her.

"Get off her, you crazy bitch!" Her brunette friend shrieked, pulling on her friends hips. I threw a punch to the brunette but before it could connect, someone in Zayn's security threw me over their shoulders and carried me off. 

"Let me down, now!" I yelled, thrashing against the large mans back. 

"No can do miss." Was all he said before we reached the car. Zayn's eyes widened as he saw me all disheveled. The security put me safely in the car and shut the door, making the driver lock it so I wouldn't try to escape again. 

"Are you okay, ________?" He questioned worried, scanning my entire body.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's not my first fight, you know." I unfairly dismissed him. I was still infuriated by the girls words and on a subconscious level, every other person who's ever mistreated Zayn. 

"Baby, please don't be upset. I hear things like that all the time. They're just ignorant people, that's all. I've learned to ignore it." He calmly stated, giving me gentle kisses all over my face after he would wipe the dirt off.

"That's the problem. I hate to hear things like that being said to the person I love. I hate to hear that kind of shit period. I absolutely refuse to sit back and just take people abusing you when you don't fucking deserve that. This is your time to be happy and enjoy yourself. I never give a fuck when it comes to me but when it comes to you, I'll fight for you every fucking day of the week." I rant, half in the bag. I didn't realize how much I had to drink until I was idle in the car, crying while Zayn giggled and wiped my tears away.

"Aww, sweetheart." He lovingly smiled, moving closer to me and giving me a kiss on the nose. "You have to stay calm from now on, yeah? You can't act up like that everytime someone says something you don't like, even if people deserve it. You hear me?"

I sighed deeply and nodded my head, looking out of the window seeing nothing but city lights and other fast expensive cars pass us by. I had almost forgot we had left since I was in such a daze. I looked behind us and could see another black Range Rover filled with Zayn's team. They were probably trying to wrap their heads around how they could turn this situation in his favor.

I winced as I stretched out my hands, feeling the cuts and bruising starting to form. "Are you alright, love?" Zayn questioned, gently taking my right hand in his left. I nodded and wiped the rest of my tears as he tenderly kissed my slightly wounded hand. "You know, it's kind of hot when you get mad like that."

I turned his way and rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah?" I jeered. "Just imagine all the shit that'll be written about me tonight. I probably ruined everything. I'm so sorry. Fuck!" I tried to stay calm but my drunk tears contradicted me. I respect Zayn and our relationship so much and even though I didn't regret what I did, I'm still disappointed in myself that I let myself lose control.

"No no no, shh, baby. S'alright. I'm pretty sure since that little twitter spat everyone thinks I'm a shit anyways. Don't worry 'bout it. I know you and you know me. That's all that matters." He cooed, holding me closer, stroking my hair. 

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still a little angry." I sighed, falling deeper into his chest. He simply kissed my forehead and ran his hands up and down my arms understanding my frustration. 

"We can always find ways to calm that aggression when we get back to the loft, yeah?" He suggested, innocently rubbing my thigh in circles. 

"You're really trying to fuck tonight?" I sniffled, looking up towards him. He furrowed his brows and had his bottom lip between his teeth as he shook his head no. 

"I mean, I was thinking we'd watch a movie and cuddle or some shit but if that's what you wanna do then I'm down. M'gonna have to get you to sober up a little bit first though." He giggled.

"I'm actually not _that_ drunk." I scoffed. "I'm just emotional tonight after all that shit earlier today and now."

"I really appreciate you, babe. Even though I can defend myself, I still wanna thank you so much for being there." He smiled warmly, giving my head a kiss. 

"I know you can defend yourself but I'm always going to protect you, no matter what happens."


End file.
